1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club having an adjusting means provided therein to enable a head thereof to be adjustable until the golf club reaches a desired dynamic balance and stability.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a golf club generally comprises a shaft, a head and a grip. When playing, the grip of the golf club must be he d properly, and the correct posture assumed to prepare for striking the ball. Then, the club is s to the ball, and the ball travels from the tee to a target place.
However, due to the irregular configuration, the high density and weight of the head and the long length of the shaft, when e head of the golf club is moving at a very high speed from a high position above the player""s he towards a low position at the player""s feet, a twisting force is exerted on the head of the golf club. This force may cause the head portion of the golf club to be twisted, so that the actual striking point is deviated from the preliminary striking point, and so the ball may be miss-hit. Therefore, the dynamic balance and stability of the golf club are very important qualities to prevent the head portion of the golf club from any undesirable deviation so as to affect success in striking the ball.
Presently, a testing fixture is usually used to test the dynamic balance and stability of finished golf clubs. In a test after the grip end of the golf club is clamped on the testing fixture and extending horizontally, the head end of the golf club is pressed downwardly for a distance and then freed. If the head of the golf club bounces up and down in a substantially straight way, the dynamic balance and stability of the golf club is acceptable; otherwise, if the head of the golf club bounces up and down in a twisting way, the dynamic balance and stability of the golf club is not acceptable.
However, the testing fixture for dynamic balance and stability is only used to test finished golf clubs, whereby a final quality procedure is used to determine the unacceptable golf clubs. Because the fixing angle of the head of the finished golf club is now irreversibly set, no further adjustment of the fixing angle of the head can be performed. Therefore, the value of the scrapped product is high.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a golf club with an adjusting device provided therein to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a golf club having a head defined with a fixing hole to receive a connecting portion of a shaft fixed therein, and an adjusting means particularly provided therein to enable the head to be adjustable until a desired dynamic balance and stability of the golf club are reached. The adjusting means includes a connecting spindle having a first end thereof fixed in the connecting portion and a second end thereof formed with a connector inserted into the fixing hole of the head, and a fastening member threaded through a screw hole defined at one side of the fixing seat and extending into the fixing hole. The connector is defined with an annular groove, which is formed with an inclined surface therearound. A tip end of a thread portion of the fastening member is formed with a cone surface corresponding to the inclined surface of the annular groove. When the fastening member is screwed inwardly, the cone surface of the tip end of the fastening member is abutted against the incline surface to fix the head with the connecting portion of the shaft. When the fastening member is screwed outwardly, the connecting spindle is released and the head is then adjustable.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.